<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】告别 by Lorazepam1132</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683209">【索香】告别</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132'>Lorazepam1132</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>藻中心，绝望医生藻 x 绝症患者厨，玻璃碴子预警</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【索香】告别</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【病例记录】</p><p>「基本资料」</p><p>姓名：文斯莫克 山治        性别：男      年龄：20岁          生日：3月2日          婚姻状况：未婚          职业：厨师      血型：S型 Rh阴性</p><p>「主诉」咳嗽，咯血6个月</p><p>「现病史」患者6个月前于海上餐厅与人斗殴后，突发咯血100ml，随后因气短就医，当地医生诊断为"肺部外伤"，给予适当止血治疗。随后半年内，患者咳嗽加重，痰中带血。半月前与名为娜美的女性拥抱时，突发心脏病伴大咯血，送入省级医院急诊救治，经会诊排查，初步诊断为"年轻女性诱导的肾上腺素过度分泌，导致心肌细胞高强度收缩，心肌缺氧引发心绞痛"。3日后，病理肺部活检组织切片结果显示为"小细胞肺癌"，存在肺内转移。PET CT显示存在骨转移，肝转移，不经干预治疗，预计寿命不足半年。为寻求进一步诊治，遂来我院。</p><p>患者发病以来，体重减轻10kg，精神萎靡，心情极度低落，曾有自杀倾向。</p><p>「既往史」既往体健，否认高血压，糖尿病，肾病，肝炎肝硬化等。美女出现时，呈心悸表现，眼部发生形变，呈心形，多次昏厥，鼻部大出血。鱼人岛因情绪过分激动，大出血致休克昏迷，有输血史。庞克哈萨德与海军打斗过程中，胫骨骨裂。</p><p>「个人史」出生于北海，13年前随母亲赴东海，就职于海上餐厅巴拉蒂，高级厨师。吸烟10年，每天20支。</p><p>「家族史」父母13年前离异，患者自幼跟随母亲。父亲体健，狂躁症病史，重度暴力倾向及焦虑倾向，母亲肺结核病史。其余一姐三兄随父，体格明显强于普通人类。</p><p>「初步诊断」小细胞肺癌IV，骨转移，肝转移。</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------</p><p>罗罗诺亚 索隆的职业是个医生。但他家有两个邮箱，一个放信，一个放钱。</p><p>放信的邮箱里并没有朋友的往来书信和订阅报纸，因为没人给他写信，他也不看报纸。晚上七点回到家，他的信箱中却总有几封书信，收信人是"和道一文字"，这是他最爱的刀名，同时也是他在地下社会的名字。</p><p>对，除此之外，他是个杀手。</p><p>他曾怀疑过自己是否人格分裂，但答案显然不是。他无论是白天救人，还是晚上杀人，每一个时刻都是清醒的。作为杀手，他脑海中清楚地印着一个医生该有的解剖知识，熟知每一个容易致命的部位，还会职业习惯地观察目标的面容显示了他患有什么疾病。只是他拿起的不是手术刀，而是三把快剑，刀割下去切断的不是病灶，而是生命的流淌。</p><p>他不知道自己为什么多出了这个副业，因为显然，他不在意那点委托费。他第一次杀人是在一个恶性伤医事件后。被患者家属暴力残杀的是他科里的得力助手，名为佩罗娜的女实习医生。医院的科室总是充满了官僚与恶性竞争的乌烟瘴气，每个人都在功利地发文章，申基金，晋职称。追逐名利的路上唯一不变的，只有对患者感同身受的同理心和责任感。共同的加班和为患者操碎的心，是这个科室唯一能让大家团结起来的元素。</p><p>索隆性子冷，脾气凶，说话直，这或许是作为一个科室王牌医生的任性。只有佩罗娜一直愿意忍受这个混球，每每在他惹了患者不悦之后，拼命地将他难听的话语翻译成温暖的关心。如果没这个角色，索隆恐怕早就被患者投诉电话打爆了。</p><p>佩罗娜葬礼结束的当晚，他拿起自己的三把刀，走上了另一条没有尽头的路。袭医者的死亡，至今仍未悬案。</p><p>那时他还没有意识到自己渴望成为一个杀手。直到第二天他投入了工作，早上六点起床，晚上七点下班，太阳照旧升起，呼吸内科的门诊依旧熙熙攘攘。直到第一个患者走进门内，他发现没有人再帮他唱红脸了，不善辞令的他必须把难听的话咽在肚子里，假装自己是个三陪在为人服务——</p><p>再抽烟你他妈就别想活了——"您这种情况是一定要戒烟的"。</p><p>你强壮得像一头驴——"别担心，只是轻微的咳嗽，开点感冒药，多喝热水"。</p><p>看完病了就滚出去——"后面还有患者在等，病情无关的话可以等我下班再说。"</p><p>语言上的改变姑且可以接受，毕竟假如他是患者，碰到自己这样说话的大夫，大概也早破口大骂了。真正让他濒临崩溃的，是接二连三自己收治的绝症患者走向死亡。这个行业免不了经历生死，他以为自己早就对患者的焦虑，崩溃，绝望，别离，痛苦形成了麻木的隔绝屏障。这时候，实习医生总会在旁边开导绝望的患者，安慰悲恸的家属。没了这个角色，索隆对面前的一切束手无策。倘若这人是自己的伙伴，他用自己的方式完全可以，可面对了解甚少的患者和家属，他总会质疑自己的语言体系而后关闭沉默。正因如此，目睹的一切悲欢离合，过于感同身受，导致它们都逐渐积聚在心中的某个角落。</p><p>他感觉自己就像个热水袋，被塞子堵得严严实实，而里边的爆沸的热水和膨胀的空气随时可能把他炸成碎片。所以，他需要时不时地拧开塞子，这发泄的方式，便成就了他的副业。</p><p>对于每一位委托人，他不问姓名，也不问动机，只是拆开信封后，如果找得到目标的住址，他便拿走另一个信箱中的高额委托费，如果找不到路了（当然，这是绝大多数的情况），就把信封和前钱放回原处，第二天自有人会取走。</p><p>今天他喝了点酒，回到家晚了一些，可信箱只有一封信。</p><p>暗杀目标名为文斯莫克 山治。</p><p>索隆把附件的个人简介和体检报告撕成了碎片，把另一信封中的巨款揣进怀里。</p><p> </p><p>午夜时分，山治依然由于身上剧烈的疼痛无法入眠，他想下床找些吗啡，可却突然窗户碎了一地，再加上一个男人扒在窗边的黑影，这让他怀疑自己是否其实已经入梦。</p><p>他定睛一看——"罗罗诺亚 索隆...医生？"以为是自己疼痛过度出现了幻觉。</p><p>索隆从窗户跳入房内，掏出了鼓鼓的塞满钱的信封，愤怒地重重摔在了山治的面前。</p><p>"我是来拒绝你的委托的。这份工作我不接。"</p><p>山治那一瞬间明白这个人就是和道一文字，自己雇佣来杀死自己的杀手。此刻，山治的心理阴影逼近一场月全食，他失去了对待医生的客气态度，冰冷的眼神能冻住出炉的烤白薯。</p><p>"我给的委托费不够多么？"这是对待杀手，而非医生的态度。</p><p>"杀绝症患者，传出去丢脸。"</p><p>索隆把摔在桌子上的钱拿了回来，同时顺走了旁边的医疗卡。</p><p>"明天给我办住院，治疗费我收了。"</p><p> </p><p>对，这个金发男人是他白天在呼吸内科门诊才刚刚遇到的患者。</p><p>八点钟他打开诊室的门，门外电子屏幕显示出今天排队就诊的患者顺序。第一个进入门内的人，并非就诊顺序1号的患者，而是一个憔悴的金发中年女性。她眼神坚毅又温柔，原本光洁漂亮的脸蛋，也稍有被岁月和现实的挫折风化的痕迹。她什么都不用说，索隆仅凭那双焦虑的眼睛，就看出了这个女人想把自己当作救命的稻草拼命抓住。</p><p>"罗罗诺亚大夫！求求您……"</p><p>索隆知道这位女士下一句绝对是要加号，便直接打断她，伸出手，"医保卡给我。"他只能无奈地叹了口气，试想换做任何别的行业，比如律师吧——如果有位贫穷的委托人哭着求你救救她，你便会说"您留下一个联系方式，案子能接就联系您。"委托人不知道，但全律所的人都了解，这种的留下联系方式，往往就代表着再也不会联系。可作为医生的索隆不同，他无法拒绝患者的加号要求，8-12点的门诊，他会因为于心不忍的加号下午两点才结束门诊。</p><p>"是我的儿子，外院诊断肺癌晚期，我不相信他才那么年轻！您是全国最优秀的呼吸科大夫，求求您了。"女人掏出了一个塞得像吃饱的小猪一样的信封，偷偷塞到索隆的手里。索隆皱了皱眉，看向诊室外，他愣住了。</p><p>那是一个金发男人，脸上的五官和他的母亲一样的精致。卷眉毛下的眼神是灰暗的，就像他正在经历的末位人生。拇指在打火机的滚轮上拼命摩擦，却永远也无法点燃指间夹持着的香烟，索隆坚信，这打火机是被母亲动了手脚。摩擦滚轮的声音逐渐变密，男人的表情也随之狰狞起来，他死咬嘴唇，干瘦的双手在颤抖。</p><p>这个状态，一眼就可以看出是晚期，即将进入恶液质的状态。肿瘤这东西，就像一个庞大的暗杀组织，纷乱复杂的体系和杀手，当一个人被这玩意袭击，谁也说不准是哪位杀手，哪根线导致的。但他可以肯定，手上那只香烟绝对是原罪之一。</p><p>金发男子在焦虑中不经意一抬头，目光不偏不倚对视上了诊室里的大夫。索隆从这半秒钟的对视，看到了一闪而过的希望，可能就是它，让索隆站了起来。他把那信封推还给了主人，丢下一句，我从不收红包。（当然，他只是自己不收，但他从不反对那些收红包的医生，只是他不缺钱）金发男子手中的香烟突然被抽走，重重被摔在地上，被脚碾碎。他惊讶地抬起头后，那男人像只怒不可遏的狮子。诊室门"砰"地关上，留下瞪大双眼满面惊愕的山治。</p><p> </p><p>"罗罗诺亚当家的！"带着贝雷帽的男子显然极其的不满，这也难怪，他在索隆的办公室已经边敲门边喊了半分钟，这绿发男人的背影就像愚公移不走的山一样纹丝未动。在这一声，他才恍然回过神，发现到了下班时间。</p><p>"去不去喝一杯，今天发绩效了，我请客。"</p><p>索隆的思绪就像面前寿喜锅的烟雾般飘忽不定，随着空气上升，冲破屋顶到了夜空，对面感到被无视的特拉法尔加医生已经没了脾气，但比起和吵吵闹闹的草帽当家吃饭，他也享受这种清净。</p><p>"今天有个加号的患者。"所有和医生吃过饭的朋友都知道，医生的聚餐只有两个话题——院里的八卦，和今天的疑难患者。外人看来无聊透顶，但罗前倾了身子准备洗耳恭听。</p><p>"额，其实不新鲜，就是普通的小细胞肺癌，晚期。但他只有二十岁……而且，很好看。"后边这半句，索隆一说出口就意识到自己说的不像人话，但这就像发了两分钟的微信消息一样无法撤回了，徒留尴尬和想要钻进地缝的冲动。</p><p>罗毕竟是全院的双商天花板，这点心思能读懂。"他还能活多久。"他也知道这句话一出口，就像一把刀子。</p><p>"估计，不治半年，治了……也说不好。不管怎么选，都很痛苦。"</p><p>直到当晚，罗罗诺亚索隆打开那封暗杀委托信时才发现，这种痛苦远比他描述的要深刻，他愤怒地撕掉了越看越气的体检报告，这愤怒源于自己的无能。</p><p> </p><p>第二天，这位金发患者出现在了呼吸内科住院部，嘴上叼着香烟，大喊着要长着绿藻头大夫滚出来。索隆一开始看动静以为又医闹了，抡着办公室的扫把防身，才发现是他。闹的让他颜面尽失，但索隆从未对哪个患者的到来感到如此欣慰。</p><p>"是你逼我来的，所以给我听好了，这病你要负责到底。"山治掐灭了香烟，凶狠地瞪着这位医生，护士站的全体成员当时都以为下一秒索隆会被踢死。</p><p>但，求之不得，索隆心想。这是他人生经历过最愉快的一次医闹。</p><p> </p><p>然而，不得不说，这是索隆有生以来见过依从性最差的患者了。</p><p>他把香烟丢到垃圾桶，他会捡回来。</p><p>他把香烟偷偷藏起来，他会偷偷去便利店买一包。</p><p>他嘱咐便利店老板绝不能卖给他香烟，他便会把老板踢一顿并威胁他。</p><p>他把刀架在他的脖子上，他依然在吸烟。</p><p>索隆，山治，香烟，这三者每天神似三角恋般的斗智斗勇让死气沉沉的病房多了几分热闹。</p><p>"混蛋卷眉毛，再吸烟你明天就死了。"索隆诅咒。</p><p>"不吸烟我今天就死了！"当山治说出这句话时，索隆才忽然意识到什么。每个人都有自己生活方式和信念，倘若强行扭曲这一切，对于有些人来说真的比死可怕。索隆此后再也没管过他吸烟。</p><p>然而这个混蛋患者却开始变换了新的整蛊课题。索隆好心买来的病号营养餐，山治虽然吃的精光，但每次都抱怨足足半小时这个食堂是如何糟蹋食材的。有一天的午饭时间，病床空了，而食堂却多出了一位金发厨师，和无数的顾客。索隆医生白大褂都没脱，拎着棍子怒气冲冲站在了门庭若市的食堂门口，大喊着66号床的患者给我滚出来，在几百位食客看精分患者一般的注视下冲进了后厨。</p><p>见鬼，我该把他送去精神科。</p><p>至少他现在很有精神，这不好么，罗罗诺亚当家的。</p><p>当然好，我就是担心……</p><p> </p><p>一天中午，索隆象征性的去66号病床看一眼，因为他知道，这个时候他肯定在食堂后厨。推开门后他怔住了，他先看见一只纤细干瘦的手死死抓住床杆，白色床单被汗水浸湿，痛苦到扭曲的面部表情，紧绷的青筋，因剧痛不断痉挛翻滚的身体……这些场面像交错混乱的剪辑展现在索隆眼前。平时混蛋厨子最注意自己的形象，科室所有女护士都只见到过他身穿黑色西装温文尔雅的绅士装扮，然而此时，他还穿着褶皱的病号服。而真正让索隆愤怒到双眼胀满血丝的，是呼叫铃就在他的手边，可他哪怕碰都不碰一下。</p><p>索隆没有进屋，他赶忙去叫了护士去做紧急的镇痛处理，自己偷偷扒在病房门口的窗户看着，直到疼痛止住了，山治强撑着恢复心形的眼睛，拉着女护士的手表示感谢。厨子环顾四周，没有那个人的身影，他送了一口气。</p><p>那天，索隆把自己关在办公室，哭了好久。</p><p> </p><p>索隆到家后的第一件事，是用锤子把两个信箱砸下来，他宣布告别了这项兼职以及"和道一文字"的死亡。</p><p>Pubmed，Embase，Cochrane从此是他深夜的陪伴者。他每日都在检索框不断输入"small-cell lung cancer"，强迫症地一般刷新着，可读遍了所有国际各大著名医学期刊的每篇相关文献，依然寻不出更好的治疗手段。他以前觉得医生做科研是荒唐且无意义的事情，如今他只痛恨自己的无能，痛恨人类医疗的历史长河流淌得过于缓慢。</p><p>第二天，他假装什么也没发生过来到病房——正如那厨子所希望的。手捧一盆和自己发型相似的绿植，放到了他的床边，当然这个操作被厨子用"见花如见人"嘲笑了好久，却浑然不知索隆在里面偷偷放了监控摄像。医生永远不可能时刻眷顾每一位患者，更何况是每天有无数病人的著名专家，这也是床头呼叫铃存在的必要性，然而有人却对此置若罔闻。他能理解这种不想让他人难过的出发点，但你也别怪我偷偷监测你的状况。</p><p>此后索隆的工作间隙，便会时不时掏出手机看看，发现不对劲便马上给护士台打电话。他自恋地以为天衣无缝，没想到有一天居然在手机的视频画面中看到山治对着镜头笑，并且喊他过来。和面子心理斗争了一会，觉得还是人要紧，他便在午休时间赶了过去。</p><p>病房桌上放着两盒便当。</p><p>"你还没吃过我做的饭吧，你工作结束的时间食堂早就关门了。"</p><p>索隆搬了一把凳子坐在窗旁，在病床的小桌板上陪他一起吃完这顿午饭。他发誓这是他吃过最好吃的便当，可自始至终他一句夸奖都没有说出口，只是沉默着，把眼泪憋住就已经很难了。</p><p>"我啊，明天起可能就没有力气再去食堂了。"</p><p>"嗯。"索隆深深地埋头吃饭。</p><p>"所以啊，这是我给你做的第一顿，可能也是最后……"</p><p>"闭嘴！"索隆怒吼着，他的眼圈通红。大约经历了半个世纪的沉默吧，山治捡起了地上的筷子擦了擦，塞回到了男人的手边。</p><p>"至少把它吃完吧。"他咬紧了下嘴唇，捂住额头，面部表情就交给偏分的金色刘海来控制，"你不想承认也没有办法，我的样子，这盆绿植已经尽数告诉给你了吧。"</p><p>"活下去，陪我……"这近乎一种无果的央求。</p><p>"你以为我不想吗？！"厨子一拳狠狠捶在桌上，另一只手还在尽力遮挡泪水。</p><p>"明年的3月2日，你就22岁了吧，答应我，至少，一定要撑到那天。"</p><p>一段激烈的争吵过后——</p><p>我永远也不会和你这种人结婚的，是这样收尾的。</p><p>这样把索隆骂出去后，山治扔掉了所有香烟和他的宝贝打火机。对，他下决心戒烟了。</p><p> </p><p>索隆向医院提出了辞职，他没有时间再做所有患者的医生，他只想做文斯莫克 山治一个人的医生。山治从呼吸内科转诊到了胸外科——特拉法尔加 罗所在的科室，这是索隆在全院唯一信得过的朋友。</p><p>"喂，索隆。"</p><p>男人停下了手中正在削皮的苹果，因为这是他第一次被正经叫了名字。他抬起头来，发现山治正看向窗外，他才意识到，山治由于过于虚弱，已经一周没有出过病房了。</p><p>"阳光不错，想出去看看吗？"</p><p>二月初的天气已经转暖，可索隆还是把轮椅上的病人用两层羽绒服裹得像个粽子，又厚又长的围巾像极了绑粽子的草绳。空气中弥漫着春天那种雪融化的味道，山治笑着深吸一口气，让阳光充分洒在自己的脸上。男人在他有些凹陷的双颊轻吻了一下，从轮椅的后方抱住了他。这一切画面是那么美好——倘若病人换成其他任意一种疾病。</p><p>一阵冷风的吹来粉碎了这一切。山治由于化疗已经开始掉头发，而这阵风又加速了那些金发的脱落。他意识到了这点，慌张的推开正抱着自己的男人，想掩饰却不知所措。索隆从不介意那些金发的数量，可他还是凭借高超的演技假装什么也没有发生过。</p><p>他只是悄悄地把山治外套的帽子拉了上去，告诉他别着凉了。</p><p>索隆知道一切，包括山治病房卫生间被砸得粉碎的镜子。不是每个人都有勇气和病魔抗争到最后一秒，其中的打击，除了人类无法承受的钻心剧痛，多半源于对日渐憔悴的容颜的厌恶。那位注重仪表的绅士更是如此。他可以靠意志活下去，但倘若真有一天，他被癌症摧残到没有人形的恶液质晚期，那滋味于他，比死不如。</p><p>关于这些，山治从未说起过只言片语。追其原因，无非是那可笑的22岁约定。他们都坚信，那天于双方，都是解脱的日子。</p><p> </p><p>但当这一天真正来到之时，却是意外的平静。</p><p>索隆给山治办了出院手续，山治坐在轮椅上望着这间医院，说不尽的怀念。他也曾想过自己人生最难忘的经历会是什么样子的，是勇敢的航海，是料理的美味，还是女士的赞美。却怎也没想到，最宝贵的经历是在一间医院度过的一年零十个月。最后的日子里，他因癌痛无法入睡，也总有那个男人愿意拉着他的手，用蹩脚的词藻给他讲故事转移注意力。山治很久以前便已无法忍受这绝望的世界，精神和肉体的折磨几次促使他在深夜拿起那瓶安眠药。可每每望向趴在自己床前的那个男人，他咬着后槽牙放回了原处。</p><p>死是最好的解脱，但他为了那个男人，可以拒绝这解脱。生命不止，他便会熬到最后，即使过了3月2日这天也一样。</p><p>正在山治最后望着医院出神的时候，索隆已经悄然把戒指戴到了自己的手上。没有单膝跪地，没有鲜花，没有情话，没有求婚，没有眼泪，但这是最好的。</p><p>他们宣读了誓词，拍了红底的合影，目睹了两个硬戳盖在了小本子上，和所有新人一样。</p><p> </p><p>"新婚快乐，还有，生日快乐。"索隆举起了酒杯。</p><p>这顿饭山治极其想做，可他手部的力量已然无法承受一把菜刀的重量。他只能把步骤口述给索隆，看着他笨拙可爱，七手八脚的样子。</p><p>这顿晚餐用完，索隆平静而温柔地看着山治，他从未如此希望时间就此冻结，但命运永远不会顺着他的意思走下去。痛苦才是生命的常态，只要生命存在，它便会带着冰冷的面具不请自来。</p><p>"是不是，该告别了。"</p><p>过去的一年零十个月间，索隆无时无刻不在体会自己即将失去他，事实上，他从第一次见面就已经开始尝试与他进行告别，长达一年多的告别并未让那种痛苦产生分毫改变。山治是他迟来的光明，是他人生的救赎，是他全部的野心。他阴郁的日子因为这个男人的存在，射入了几束阳光，仿佛干枯沙漠绿洲中心的一朵太阳花。但这一切，即将随着这一刻的到来消失。</p><p>"我不走，我还能撑些日子。"山治抓住了他的手，乞求着。</p><p>"不，该说再见了。"</p><p>索隆抚摸着他消瘦的脸庞，温柔地对着嘴唇亲了上去，山治闭上眼，努力让自己沉浸在这个吻中，忘却身边的一切，包括那逐渐从后背刺入的锐痛。</p><p>渐渐地，这个吻停下了，环绕在腰间的双手滑落下来。</p><p> </p><p>一年零十个月后的3月2日，这位杀手终于完成了自己的告别。</p><p> </p><p>---END</p><p>但我真的希望他们一生一世都能陪伴在一起。</p><p>感谢每个读到最后的朋友。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>